HysteriaSasoSaku dark oneshot song fic
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A SasoSaku dark one-shot song fanfic, inspired by the song Hysteria by the Muse.


I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to do smexual acts with him 24/7.

This one-shot song was spawn from my er... unsatiable thirst for SasoSaku. It's not beta-read.

I used the song Hysteria by the Muse for this SasoSaku one-shot cos that song is just so wicked and... well it kinda screams SasoSaku smex to me. *hides*

The SasoSaku fanfic is only dedicated to those who loves SasoSaku so if you don't like the coupling, DO NOT READ...

Hysteria-SasoSaku dark one-shot

In a dark, small, candle lit room, Sasori Akasuna was silently working on a new puppet who uncannily resembled a shinobi , who abruptly disappeared from Hidden Rock village a few days ago.

A masterly structured plan raced through the active brain of the genius puppeteer as he carelessly held a well-kept tool in his left hand. However, when Sasori was about to open the midsection of the puppet, an image of a girl with short petal coloured hair, gritting her teeth with blazing harlequin green eyes flashed in his mind.

A string of sweat was slowly running down her pale delicate china like skin and a dark red stain adorned her soft, moist-

With a short growl, Sasori threw away the tool and the supposedly newest puppet was already forgotten, falling on the floor like a rug doll.

_it's bugging me, grating me_

_and twisting me around_

_yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_and turning inside out_

Closing his eyes as he stood from the desk in his small workshop, his breathe was slightly erratic.

He opened his eyes, watching at the uncompleted and slowly decaying human puppets with a glare.

It had been three weeks since he made attempt to create a proper human puppet… He had at least a handful shinobis to turn into his new puppets

Yet none of them were completed to be added to his collection as a certain woman had kept plaguing his mind

His slender fingers raked through the soft, unruly vermilion hair and the nails scraped his flawless skin. Topaz eyes glinted with the reflection of the candle light and madness which was gradually eating his brain out

No, no, he couldn't let the woman control him any longer... He had to get away from this intricate, entangled web... but how could he stop himself from falling into the abyss of his mind? How could he crawl out from this quicksand which seems trapping him and dragging him down perpetually.

" Sakura... "

His eyes widely opened as a name escaped from his dry lips.

_'cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_give me your heart and your soul_

_and I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_last chance to lose control_

Sasori didn't remember what exactly made him survive from the devastating battle against the kunoichi from Hidden Leaves and his own grandmother. He was supposed to be descended to hell after the defeat. However, his heart started beating once more after they deserted his battered puppet body in the cave to save the life of one-tailed demon container, Gaara.

Something deep inside of Sasori didn't let him abandon his heart and his soul. His wounded heart was taken back by other Akatsuki member to bring back his life. being remained as the original member of the criminal organization.

"Sakura... "

_yeah it's holding me, morphing me_

_and forcing me to strive_

_to be endlessly_

_cold within_

_and dreaming I'm alive_

His voice became hoarse as his hand threw to his torso, gripping tightly. A cold sweat trickled down on his perfectly chiseled face as another image of the same woman, leaping on rocks and dancing through the rain of his poisoned needles with the grace of a feline. He could clearly see her mesmerizing emerald eyes following every moves he had made-

_'cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_give me your heart and your soul_

_I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_last chance to lose control_

Another hand moved to his throat to remove a strong thirst. He felt his own heart pounding unbearably fast as if it was trying to thrash out from his torso and he knew he couldn't suppress his hunger any longer...

_and I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I feel my heart implode_

_and I'm breaking out_

_escaping now_

_feeling my faith erode_


End file.
